Don't Dance To Your Death
by Xx Clear Dawnlight xX
Summary: A little what if scenario... what if Fakir fell into despair because he couldn't write Ahiru back into being a duck? Crap at summaries, as ever. Inspired by CoppeliaD's picture of the same name.


A/N: Okay, I wrote this for a girl on DeviantART, CoppeliaD.

That's why you can find this on DA as well. I did not steal it from Serene-Moonlight, I AM Serene-Moonlight. Just thought I'd get that clear.

It's not my best work, but I was tired and going through a writing slump at the time. I was beginning to think I'd never write again, when CoppeliaD's picture of the same name inspired me to write this (yes, I had her permission)

Anyways... All I own is a crapload of notebooks, pens, pencils... an mp4 player that doesn't work... you get the idea. Princess Tutu is not on the list.

-----

Fakir threw down his pen in frustration for a countless time that day. Ink splashed from the end, splattering the creased paper with dark spots. "Dammit, it's no use!" he growled, casting a glance at the little yellow duck asleep in the basket next to his chair.

He buried his face in his hands. _Why… why can't I turn her back? Does she even want to be turned back? Maybe… maybe I'm just interpreting it wrongly. Maybe she's happier this way. Maybe I'm the only one who wants her back… Maybe that's why I can't do it…_

"Quack?"

Fakir lifted his head, and met the concerned blue eyes of the little yellow duck. He forced a smile. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep"

Ahiru gave him a look that was the avian equivalent of raising a disbelieving eyebrow, then turned and curled back up, quickly falling back into her slumber. Fakir turned back to the paper. He picked up his pen and began to write.

_Once upon a time- no, that's not right. Once, there was a little yellow duck… _Frustrated, he scribbled out the line and dipped his pen back in the ink, holding it over the page as he thought. It dripped, staining the page again. Slowly, he placed the nib on the paper and began to write.

_Once, there was a princess, who was really a girl, who as really a duck. Her name was Ahiru. She wasn't the best dancer, in fact, she was terribly clumsy, but she always tried her hardest._ No, that wasn't right either… He threw his pen down once again.

_I can't do this…_

He laced his fingers together, rested his forehead on his hands, elbows on the desk and closed his eyes. He was so tired…

Slowly, the yellow candlelight faded away.

---

Fakir's eyes snapped open with a start. It was dark. "Did… did the candle go out?" he asked out loud. He stood, feeling as if he was being watched. A glow appeared behind him. He turned towards it and his eyes widened in shock.

"A Wili?!"

The sad-looking grey girl took a step forwards and held out her hands, a sprig of rosemary appearing in them. Fakir inhaled a sharp breath.

She opened her eyes and looked into his face, and her voice seemed to echo in his mind. _"Why are you so frustrated, Knight?"_

Fakir looked down, and then began to speak, miming along with his words. "There is a girl I like very much" he said softly, miming the pose of love. "She's… special. She changed me for the better, when I thought no one could"

He turned, his face full of anguish. "Now… she's been turned into a duck. And… I can't turn her back."

He stretched out a hand, the other curled into his chest, his head bowed. "I don't even know if she wants to change back"

The wili blinked her eyes, and raised her hands above her head, rolling them around one another, and extending her palm to Fakir. _"Let us dance together, knight"_

After a moment, Fakir took the proffered hand, unwittingly falling into her trap. _"If you came with me… gave yourself to me… you would no longer feel this pain" _echoed the wili's ethereal voice.

"Perhaps" he replied, leaning his head back to look upwards.

The wili released his hand, curled her arms above her head and pirouetted. She held out a hand. _"Dance… dance your despair away"_

Fakir closed his eyes and began to dance, slowly, sadly, his movements conveying his sadness and frustration. As he danced, a gentle red light appeared behind him. He turned.

A glowing figure stood behind him, a hand outstretched. "Fakir.."

"Tu..tu?

The figure took a step forward, and seemed to change. Her hair grew longer, a long braid forming down her back, and her tutu morphed into a long, flowing dress, much like the wilis. "Ahiru!"

"Fakir…" said Ahiru softly, reaching out a hand towards him. Her body glowed with a soft white light, and sadness etched her features. "Why are you doing this?"

He took a step backwards, and began to dance again, his face emotionless. "I can't do anything… I'm useless… you're stuck as a duck"

Ahiru_ took a step forwards and slipped into place beside him, dancing clumsily yet beautifully. "You're not useless, Fakir. You never were… I don't mind if I'm stuck as a duck, as long as I can be with you" she said softly, reaching out and taking his hand._

_He tried to pull away. "I don't deserve your friendship"_

_Ahiru closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. "Then what about my love?" she asked softly. "Please don't dance to your death, Fakir…"_

_Slowl_y, the two of them fell to the ground, Ahiru's arms wrapped around Fakir as she cradled him, tears dripping from her eyes. He reached up and placed a hand over hers. "Ahiru… Let's go home"

Ahiru rested her head on his. "We are home…" she whispered, a tear falling onto his hand.

---

Fakir's eyes snapped open, and his head flew off the desk. "Ahi-" he blinked into the darkness. "What…?"

"Quack?"

He turned, and once again met the blue eyes of the yellow duck, eyes that seemed to shine even in the darkness. "Ahiru…"

Fakir relit the candle and picked up his pen, filled with new determination. He smiled at Ahiru. "I'll never give up. I'll write you back if it's the last thing I do" he promised.

The yellow duck seemed to smile. _I know you will… Fakir…_

_----_

Anyway... there you have it. Kura-Chan angst. Get used to it people, there's a bucketload of these on my computer.

You know the drill by now. Flames used for fondue, etc.

Blah blah, etc.

Kura-Chan~


End file.
